This project is concerned with the physical, chemical, spectroscopic, and biological properties of the quinones of azulene. Since none of the eleven possible azuloquinones were known prior to the initiation of this project, a major portion of the research involves the development of laboratory syntheses for these novel compounds. Five are now known. As predicted, the axuloquinones and many of their hydroquinone derivatives exhibit significant cytotoxicity, and more extensive studies in this area are planned. The rational development of simple, readily accessible anticancer drugs constitutes one of the long-term objectives of the research. The other long-term objective is to understand and explain the effects of cyclic conjugation in bicyclic molecules composed of two fully-unsaturated nonbenzenoid ring systems sharing a common side, such as the azuloquinones. The methodology required to achieve the latter objective will entail theoretical calculations and a variety of physical, chemical, and spectroscopic studies on the new azuloquinones.